Naruto Master of the Hyna Squad
by Generalhyna
Summary: The Kyrubie no Kisune wasnt the only thing the fourth sealed in Naruto, he also sealed the infamous in the dimensions Hyna squad! Join Naruto on a quest to become the best ninja ever with the help of the wacky cast of the hyna squad.  Naruto x Hinata/Hare
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: release the Hyna Squad**

"Jama"=Normal speak

"**Jama"=**Demon/Bijju speaking/Summoning

_**Jama**_=means Jutuse or ability being used

_Jama_=means human thinking

'_jama'_='_means telepathy, hyna members talking with telepathy_

"Hear he is" said one mob member

"Get the Demon!" said another

Said a large Mob of civilians as they chased a young child of 4, who had spiky blonde hair, with a few brown streaks in it, one bright blue eye and one brown eye, three wisker birth marks on his cheeks, and wore rags and was running away from the mob as they kept calling him 'spawn' 'die' or 'go to hell for killing the yodamie', ecdra, ecedra, armed with sharp pointy things and throwing stuff at him

_Why do they keep doing this to me, I haven't done nothing wrong_ thought the young blond-brunete

Naruto was just run for his life, he ran deeper into the slum of follow by the group. He turned a corner, only to find himself in a dead-end alleyway. He slowly turned to face the group and backed up against the wall. The group was moving closer and closer to him. Then when they got near him they started beating him.

"Why?" Naruto asked in pain.

"Because you deserve to die demon." A Jonin said.

The mob then proceeds to beat the child, none relizing that instead of blood, something pink and syrupy was seeping out

"Stop it, stop it!" screamed Naruto, only causing the mob to laugh harder.

"Why should we, it's your fault that many of our loveones died, KNOW YOUR PLACE! **(Me: You have not the right to say such a line!)**" said another Jonin said, about to give Naruto another kick, when a pale arm grabbed the foot.

"He said 'stop it' " said a strong femmine voice as the mob stared at what is happening. Naruto was covered in a dome of pink, and from the top waist showed a girl that seemed to have fair white skin, brown hair with blonde streaks in it, brown eyes that seem to be alive with a fire, she seemed to be wearing a grey shirt, with a green Jonin vest over it, and a weird watch thing on her right wrist.

Holding the Jonins foot, she gave a dark look to the one who tried to kick Naruto, and did what scared the mob shitless, she bended the Jonins leg upwards to his head and then tossed him away.

"Now that that is done (glares) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOUR, IM GONNA POUND YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY YOU JIDS!" the girl yelled as she tried to pull herself out, but couldent.

"Slag it, the thoughtforms still won't let me leave this body yet, (calmly) this boy needs to be train properly, but I feel that other hyna members can leave, Jack Spicer (Xiolen Showdown) Shigimi-Sama (Soul eater), you mind if you two can leave Narutos body and help me out with this mob, I need to look over some stuff." She said, dissolving back into Narutos Body, only for a pale hand to reach out and pull out a whole body.

It was a boy of 14, with pale skin, red eyes and bright messy red hair, he wore a black trench coat over a black shirt, and copper colored boots, he also had on a pair of yellow goggles with swirls over his forehead, and wore fingerless black gloves on his hands.

In his right hand was a giant scythe with an ebony black blade with a funny skull face on its top, adorned on a silver handle, with a blood-red gem on the hilt.

"Ok, it has been what four years (Sees the mob and gets a deadpan) four years and the first thing I see out of this young boy is a mob" he said

"Vampire, the demon summoned forth helpers KILL HIM!" said the mob, as a small group part of the mob approached the goth boy, only to be sliced, when he used the scythe in a circle to cut them down.

"Ugg, I am not a vampire, I am an albino, but then again you jids, you think all outsiders are monsters right Shigimi-Sama?" he said looking at his scythe

'_hum I'm afraid so Spicer-Kun, but then again humans are foolish, like Arabella-sama'_ said a childish-grown up voice from the scythe, as Jack calmly cleaned his scythe with a white cloth, as the mob shook and stared at the 'Vampire'

"ENOUGH KILL THE DEMON AND THE VAMPIRE!" yelled the rest of the mob as they charged forward only for the rest to be chopped and cutted down by two armored figures.

The first was a man dressed in a rather creepy suit of grey armour. It had a helmet resembling a skull, and a bushy white mane going down his back. The helmet had two horns, the number '66' painted on one side, and two sharp, canine teeth on each side of the mouth. He had dressed the armour in a tunic, the upper-right side of which was missing, apparently sliced off, revealing the armoured shoulder and upper arm underneath. He has tried a belt around his waist, and brown boots on the armour's two canine two on each side of the mouth feet. As well as the cleaver, he also held a short sword in his left hand. Like her, the man's eyes glowed though the eye sockets.

The second was what seemed to be a man dressed a suit of dark grey armour walked out from the darkness on the opposite side of the room. The man had dressed the armour in a torn white tunic, armoured boots, and metal shoulder pads. A piece of white cloth covered the mouth of the helmet. Another bit of fabric was attached to the back of the helmet and covered the neck. Instead of two eye-sockets, the helmet had a single shot, though which two glowing eyes looked, Like the first armored man's own eyes. The helmet had a long thin ponytail of white hair coming out of the top of the helmet. It was wielding a thin sword, more akin to a rapier.

Right now, the two armored mens weapons were covered in blood from the mob civilizens that they cutted down to protect their comrade.

"Hehe, now that was very entertaining", said the skull faced armored man, giggling in glee at the carnage he and his accompace had done.

"Barry, you are an over kill, Slicer, I am guessing you did the ninja speed cut to help thin the mob out" said Jack Spicer as the Two armored men, identified as Barry the chopper and Slicer (Full Metal Alchamist)

"Possibly Jack (sees the dome of thoughtforms dissolving away, as Narutos wounds had healed, but the kid was passed out), we should all go before more of a mob comes" said Slicer, in a strong adult voice, only for Barry to winne

"Awwww, but I want to do more killing" said Barry, Only to earn a wack on the head from a comical giant hand that was stretching out of the ebony blade of the scythe, while the comical skull on the side of the blade showed a frown, that Jack was holding, earning a bigger wine from Barry as Jack and Slicer laughed at Barrys misfortune.

"(Laughing) Barry, you're a riot, but let's get the kid to safety all right" said Jack, still laughing as he placed the scythe in his teeth, and then suddenly turned into a Heylin dragon being. He looked like Chase Young's dragon form except that he had red hair and spikes down his back, black skin, and had his goggles around his neck, and the scythe still in his teeth.

"**Comeon, get the kid on my back and I will fly us to the boys apartment"** he said in a deep voice, as he lowerd his spikes down into his back, as Slicer placed the young Naruto onto his back, as he and Barry touched Narutos body (Barry holding onto the scythe with his other hand) as they turned into a pink syurp and seemed to be absorbed into Narutos body and mind.

Jack turned his head to look at the young orphan, and did a sad smile _poor kid, I really hope that we can teach him how to be a ninja with 'we the hyna squad' like Arabella was before being sealed into the lad._

And with that thought, he wrapped his tail down on the boy to keep him from falling off, climbed on the walls and jumped on the roof tops like a ninja, till he got to Narutos apartment, and opened the door and locked the door behind him before setting Naruto on his bed

Looking around, Jack frowned at the apartment state

_Poor kid, once we finished talking to him, we seriously need to make this Apartment more homely._

After thinking that, Jack returned to his human form, and touched Naruto before turning into the pink syrupy stuff and being absorbed into Narutos body.

-Hyna studio-

**In Naruto's mind…**

Naruto woke up in a sewer. His eyes squinting and groggly, as he tried to compose himself, so he stood up and decited to explore, he proceeded to look around and saw a large door in front of him. He blinked as he saw it, he walked forward and opened it.

He was surprised at the sight, it was a large circular room, painted purple, black, and brown on the walls, there were boxes upon boxes that seemed to be filled with Comperhension Journels, a book shelf filled with books, several other doors that had different symbols on, a large couch infront of a large square thing, and a weird mechanisum that was on the side wall attached to a pilliar of wires that lead upwards into the ceiling.

_What is this place? Whats with all these amazing things?_ (Looks at one of the doors that has a circle with a lot of symbols, being a curious little boy, he places a hand on his chin stareing at the door) _I wonder what is behind that door?_

Naruto walked up to the door, and was about to touch the knob "hold it right their squirt" said a strong and firm Femmine voice, with a hint of playfullnes causing Naruto to turn around.

It was the young girl who halfway poked her way out to save his life, she was wearing the same grey shirt and Jhonin vest she had on when she poked out of Narutos body, and her lower half was revealed that she was wearing a pair of camaflage pants and brown hiking boots. She had her hands on her hips and gave a sly smile, not an angery smile, but a sly smile none the less.

But for our abused hero, he took it as a look at shes going to hurt him.

"P-P-P lease don't hurt me mam" he said kneeling down to try to prevent the girl from hurting him, strange to him, the girl didn't.

"(Sigh) those kishian-possessed fools really did a number on you kiddo (Kneels and rubs Narutos head), but don't worry, unlike those dammed, I won't harm you and neither will any of my siblings (gets into thinking mode placing a hand on her chin thinking and starts to walk around) or your brothers, I don't know, it possibly pends on the fact were shareing bodys and technically none of us are related by blood, just by bond" she said going into a talk rant, while Naruto picked himself up and started giggleing at the girls behavior, before full bodied laughed.

The laughter caused the girl to mock go into a corner with a dark cloud over her.

"The shame" she said causing Naruto to laugh harder, joined by another laughing voice.

"**(Laughing) somehow Arabella, after four years you always mage to pull that off to get someone laughing" **said a strong athoritive male voice causing Naruto to turn around.

It was a young man that seemed to be about 20 years old, with spikey red hair and was wearing a black lether jacket, with a red shirt underneath, red camaflage pants, he didn't have any shoes on, and had red fox ears, nine fox tails and red slited eyes, and when he smiled, he was shown to have sharp teeth.

Naruto could only stare at the strange man, as he walked over and ruffled Narutos hair up. "Who are you sir?" the young boy said causing said man to smile.

"**Why I am the Kyrubie No Kisuine, or as you call me the Nine tailed fox"** said the man, no identified as the Kyrubi said, causing Naruto to look at him with a 'really' look "Really, you don't look like a fox" he said.

"That's his human form Runt" said another voice as Naruto turned around and sawed another teenager that looked like a young man or a masculine girl, he had green hair in spikes reminiscent to a palm tree, a skintight shirt that only covered his chest and showed his powerful muscles to the world. He wore fingerless gloves. No shoe but sock like coverings that covered the middle part of the feet, and he was wearing skin-tight shorts and something reminiscent to a skirt. This was Envy (Full Metal Alchamist) another tennent of Narutos body.

And for the runt comment, that caused Naruto to huff and wave his arms at Envy as if he is trying to hit him, but was prevented cuz he was both short and Envy having his hand on him. "I am not a runt! Meanie" he said, earning Envy and the Kyrubie to laugh at the blonde.

"**Kit, we seen you eat stuff that stunts your growth, you are a runt"** he said earning another bout of laughter, only to earn a smack from a fan from Arabella (who recovered out of her corner) "enough Kyrubi-Sama, we must focus on the task of explaining (Looks at Envy) get the others, we have a long talk a head of us" she said, as Envy just gave a small smile and waved with a smirk as he went to do the job, as Bella kneeled back down to Narutos level.

"Alright squirt, for names I am Arabella Hyna Kelly, the autor human of reality of 100000000 faces, and greatest expert on cartoons and master of thoughtform manipulation" she said, as Naruto nodded

"now a brief history kiddo (me and Naruto sits on the couch) what do you know about the kyrubie?" she asked which Naruto Answered with a smile "Of course the Yodamie Hokage had killed the great beast (gets sad) though at the cost of his life and the cost of many others" he said, leaning into Bella, causing the girl to hug the boy as she said softly "Well, Im sorry kit, but the Kyrubie can never be killed, only sealed into another…a newborn baby boy, who is special because why? (leans forward into Narutos ear) he was the son of the Hokage who gave his life to seal the kyrubie, and he is right here in this room" she said, causing Naruto to have a face of confusement, till a big sign with an Arrow pointing at him that said 'ITS YOU DUMMY' in glowing neon colors caused Naruto to stare and be In surprise, get wide eyed and yell

"MY DAD WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" causing the room to shake, as Bella and Kyrubie to cover their ears.

"**Yes, your dad was Mininto Nazamake and your Mother was Kishima Uzamakie, who were both your parents." ** Said the Kyrubie as Naruto went into hysterics

"but how, why? How could he done this to his own son and leave him to the world…" he would have continued, till Arabella slapped him "NARUTO! Control yourself and think, do you think Minanto would want to use you as the jailer of the nine-tails? No, but he didn't want anyone elses child to suffer the same fate, to have to see the parents eyes that their child has to become the container for the nine tails? No! your father really and deeply cared for you, and wanted you to be seen as a hero and not the fox its self kiddo, but the dammned kisan possessed fools are all fearful and chose to beat a poor deffenceless kid of four (stands up and walks up to a wall) Ooooo, if I wasn't confined in this seal waiting for you to learn how to work my powers so I can seprate from hear, I would have given them heck (kicks the wall a lot)" she said as she continues to kick the wall in anger, as Naruto looked over at the sceen and looks at the Kyrubie.

"Is she ok?" asked Naruto

"**Don't worry she is, she just really hates to see children get kicked around or abused. But anyway the reason she along with all of this stuff is in hear along with me, it's because Arabella and her group called 'the hyna squad' got sealed in with me, during the sealing progress, well Arabella got sealed, and when me and her were sealed, that dimension in her mind is now part of you"** said Kyrubie

"But what about the seal?" asked Naruto, nervous that the fox was going to get out, only to get a smirk from him as he pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing a chain and white colored lock with the kanji for 'seal' on it** "For the seal, don't worry, this is the seal now preventing me from leaving your body"** he said as Bella recovered and walked up to them "He's right Kiddo, now listen up (Naruto stands in attention), me and my friends have a lot of explaining to do…

(Timeskip 10 hours later Mindscape time…an hour and 30 minnutes real life time)

During that time, Arabella and various hyna members (cartoons) told them lots of things, who they are, where they came from, Bella poored in on her theorys and storys that she did in the cartoon relm, and then they told about the different abilitys and stuff they are all able to do once, when they were in Arabellas body, a while back, and even showed Naruto the various stuff around.

"And over here is where we sleep in" said Peter Parker/Spiderman (Spectacular Spiderman) "and for the room you were in with Kyrubie and Arabella was where we sawed how you were treated (kneels down and looks at naruto straight in the face) Kid, were all gona do whatever we can to help you out, but in return you have to do a few favors with Bella" he said, causing Naruto to nod.

"Good boy" said Peter as he lead Naruto back to Arabella and Kyrubie.

"listen kiddo, it's time for you to wake up, to begin your training on how to be a ninja and how to use me and the hyna squads powers" she said

"What do you…" said Naruto as the room begain to fade…

-Hyna studio-

**Narutos Apartment**

Naruto awoke with a start, and looked back and forth and sighed seing that he is in his apartment, but disappointed as well.

"So it was all just a dream" he said leaning his legs up to his chest.

'_no It wasn't kiddo, it was all real'_ said the voice of Arabella Kelly, causing Naruto to jump out of bed with a thud "Bella?"

'_got that right, now march out, and lets let the training begin, I have a cool ninja move me and kyrubie wants to teach you_' she said, as Naruto smiled, and ran out the door into the sunlight, ready to start his training that will make him and the hyna squad a ledgend in the fire country.

"Look out Kolona, here comes Naruto (split sceen showing Bella as well as Naruto), The hyna Ninja!" said Arabella and Naruto in unison as the camera fades to black


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training **

**A/N:  
>Next chapter people, this is where Naruto starts training with various hyna squad members on their various skills and abilitys, and you all learn another reason why I collect fan fiction, it gives me and my toon friends the memorys and abilitys in it. Now without further ado, let the training begin…<strong>

Naruto walked over to a secluded training area, upon instruction of Arabella, telling him the first step of his training.

'_all right Kit, the first thing were gonna do is work on chakra control, before we start teaching you the other stuff_' said Bella

"(All excited) will I get to change into cool creatures and toons like you Bella-san?" asked Naruto

'_first chakra control, then your other lessons Naruto, besides you got to 'bond' with us, you can't jump right into it, it takes practice and time_' said Bella, calming Naruto down, causing said boy to pout, but focus.

'_ok, concentrate chakra on the souls of your feet, and then walk up the tree using only your feet to climb'_ said Bella, as Naruto did that '_make sure it's even in your feet or you'll end up falling_'

Naruto followed the girls instructions, and started to climb with his feet, but only got a few inches on the tree before falling '_ok, that's a start, keep trying till you get comfortable with it ok kiddo?_'

"Belive it Nii-san, wont quite till I mastered the tree climbing technique" said Naruto pumping his fist, before concentrating again, to do it over.

A few hours later at mid-day, Naruto had gotten the basics of chakra control climbing trees using chakra, that Bella and the others pushed him on water-walking, while being monitored by Beachcomber (G1; who wanted to leave the dimension and to see how things changed) and Prowl (TFA), after telling/lecuturing Naruto on how they are able to seprate from his body, after doing so.

**(A/N: how my toon friends are able to leave my mind or Narutos mind is with 'liquidfied thoughtforms', since my body and now Narutos body secrets and can create the stuff, the mind or soul of my toon friends concentrates or pushes out in a exiting area of the body, while getting covered in the liquid thoughtform, then they create their body, and when its exposed to air, it hardens and becomes real, but we are able to manipulate it to become soft, hard or to mold as wepons from our bodys, or for transformers, to alter their size to be well, human sized.)**

"Now the Basics of water walking are the same as Tree climbing, you have to continually and evenly distribute chakra into the water in order to walk on the water's surface" he said turning but to see in surprise Naruto already doing it, while being watched by Beachcomber.

"Woah t-t-their little du-du-dude, you better b-b-be careful that you won't d-d-drown" said Beachcomber in his usual stutter.

"(turns and looks at Beachcomber) Beachcomber-sama, why do you stutter at times?"

"(sighs, but is smiling as he walks over), I'm afraid Naruto, Beachcombers vocal processors, or voice is gliched, that at times he stutters his sentences" said Prowl as he sat down next to the t-former geologist

"(smiling big) a d-d-d-don't worry, Actually, b-b-bella thinks it makes me cute" he said, earning a slight giggle from Naruto, as he continued to keep practicing on walking on water.

Later back at Narutos apartment, Naruto was taught how to make food items out of thought forms, it was easy since it's all about visualization and control, though the vegetables and fruit Naruto summoned tasted like ramen.

'_ok now Naruto, new plan, we teach you how to make money out of thoughtform and you are going to the grocery store to get some real food.'_ Said the voice of Sam Witwicky (2007 Transfomers movie)

So they taught him how to make cash out of the pink stuff, and the next day, wearing a hat and a scarf around his face to hid his wisker marks and hair, Naruto went into the grocery store and got proper food, and not just ramen.

Then snuck into the liebrarry and got several books on basic academy skills and jutsues, stuff on elemental manipulation ecdra, ecdra, and went home to study and then utilize it.

(Timeskip)

Over the next eight years, Naruto trained, grew, and learned from the Kyrubi, The Hyna squad and from Bella, that he grew taller (thanks to eating healthy food), and started a change in wardrobe. Now he wore tan khaki pants, and black combat boots, a grey shirt with a fox on the back, and a tan trenchcoat that hid his pokeballs **(A/N:Right now he has his pokemon from the story 'to be a master'; Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, but the three Kanto starters had since evolved into a Venasur, Charzard and Blastoise respectfully)**, The pokedex **(same from 'to be a master')**, and the hyna squad cartoon summoner scroll (hidden in the trenchcoat on the right side), he made sure the sleeves were long enough to hide the sealing tattoos on his arms that he used to store any books he perchaced, scrolls he filled out, and items collected, that he can seal into his arms and transport into the 'hyna diemension' (told about when they finish teaching him about sealing), so that the gang can intergrate it, or do any additions or to study it, and even went to the academy so he can graduate and become a ninja, but had to face a dramatic surprise when he was ten and started going to the academy.

(flashback)

_Lord Death was looking around Kolona as he felt a spike of a soul somewhere *cue seeing Lord Death looking around the streets of Kolona at night, till he got close to an ally way*, and he felt the two spikes coming from an Allyway *Sceen then shows Lord death going into the allyway, then leaving, with his oversized hands clasped together, hiding what he had found_

_Back at Narutos apartment, it was shown what was in lord deaths hand…it was a soul; it was a silver color, with the kolona leaf symbol on it, with Lighting jetting all around its sides, a cut on its right side with a sharingun eye on the scar._

_Arabella: This is serious, this is Kakashi Hatakes Soul, which means he is replaced by a Kishian spawn._

_Naruto: those are kishian eggs flaked off of Ashura-Sama, and are the negative feelings created when an author decides to bash characters in storys, and have taken the place of the real deal._

_Lord Death: Bingo Naruto-Kun, (holds the soul) this is the real Kakashi, while the kishin soul that took his place is his opposite, a pervert favorist, who only wants to train Sauske, and actually treats you (points at naruto) like the demon that is in you._

_Naruto (Looks down with a sad look) that's terrible_

_Me: that's the power of writers bro, can't control what they write, just got to roll with it in the storys (since some of my power is coming back I formed a body for Kakashis soul), but it gives the hero (points to naruto) like you, to beable to beat the tar out of the opposite perosonaliy of the character, in what the writers call 'bashing' (points to the thoughtform body, and asks Naruto to help finish it which it was done and is now the body of a Mantrikc (Pokemon)._

_Lord Death: oky doky then, I will just place the soul in, and let it adapt to its new body._

_Me: in retro spect, me and lord death will take Kakashi into HQ to recover and adjust, well tell you when he wakes up._

(End flashback)

After Kakashi woke up and doing a long explination of what has happened and how it came to him now having the body of a Mantrike, and the fact that he is now replaced by a favorist-mega pervert with the treating of Naruto like a demon no matter what, caused the copy-nin, now pokemon to stir up to help his senseis son with everything he got, and for the next two years, he did, as Naruto continued to through the academy, learning and growing.

(Timeskip)

Today was the day that Naruto was going to graduate from the academy and become a ninja, after failing two times to hide his intelligence and to get people to let their guard down, but however having a real-live person of reality with asburgers as his tenant means he had adopted some personality quirks.

Naruto walks down the path, dressed in his new cloths, his three kanto partners and Kakashi in their pokeballs hidden in his trenchcoat pocket, along with a new scroll, the Annauki scroll **(For those who played Mardek, will recognize the Annauki)**, looking at the Hokage Monuments, he got strucked with an idea to sturr up some excitement **(A/N: you guys know what is gonna happen next right ^_^)**

Few minutes later…

"NARUTO!" yeled several ANBU and Jhonin as they chased said young boy through the streets.

"Can't catch me you group of bakas" yelled our favorite blonde, as he laughed and ran through the streets.

Now what had our hero had done, the camera zooms over to the hokage monument to show his deed…he painted the Hokage monument with grafitte and sayings like 'Hyna squad rulez' or 'jumping cliff' and other nonsence and laughing dribble.

Naruto was running from the ANBU who started chaseing him using a mixture of The Flash (Justice Leauge) and XLR8 (Ben 10) speed, to keep a head of them before turning into an allyway

'_hehe, time to give them the slip huh guys?'_ was what the boy thought as in a poof of smoke, disappeared. The ANBU sawed the smoke poof and quickly ran into the allyway where Naruto was, but was surprised to find no one there.

"Where did he go?" asked one ANBU

"He Must have set this as a decoy, Hurry before he escapes" said another as the ANBU quickly ran into the other direction away from the Ally.

Once they were gone, a floating purple, round ball of gas with eyes and a mouth floated out of the ally, laughing, it was a pokemon called Ghasly (Pokemon) and in a poof, it turned into our hero, who was laughing at his great escape.

"Oh man, it's getting more and more easyer to get away from the bakas each day" he said as he turned to run, only to bump into someone and to fall on his hinny on the ground "What the…" when he looked up, Naruto paled, and gave a sheepish grin.

For the person who caught him was Iruka, his teacher.

"Naruto" he said in a stirn voice, as Naruto looked up at his teacher with a pleading grin.

"Um, I plead the fifth?"

Ninja Acadamy

Unfortunally, pleading the fifth didn't work, as Naruto ended up tied and dragged back to the academy, as he yelled every protest in Arabellas book.

"I was framed, I didn't do it, I call Parly, I demand to be freed and untied" and a lot of other protests, that was ignored as Iruka dragged him back to the academy, and placed him in front of the class tied up, earning a few snickers at the boy, from the other classmates.

"Naruto, this is the 5th time this week, and you missed today's lesson…again" said Iruka twitching his brow in anger.

"If that's the case then I am getting better at avoiding other ninjas" said Naruto, standing up straight next to Iruka, untied and his hands behind his head, earning a surprised look from Iruka who took a step back and was gobsmacked "Naruto, how?...nevermind, for missing class, we will review todays lesson again" The whole class groaned and glares daggers at Naruto, except for a certain white eyed girl, a certain Teddy Bear boy, who was eating a bag of chips, a lazy boy who just said 'troublesome' and a stoic living hive.

Iruka called the students up one by one, asking them to do a transformation jutsue of him.

Sakura the pink haired Harpy was called up and did a perfect transformation of Iruka, Iruka nods and tick her on the note pad, causing her to squeal that she did it.

Next was Sauske, the brudeing emo "Last Uchia" that is a perfect match for the pink haired harpy, came up next and did a perfect transformation of Iruka

Iruka nods at this and ticks Sasukes name off his notepad. Sasuke then looks at Naruto with a smirk on his face and walks away, Naruto glares at Sasuke as he and Sasuke are rivals.

"Try and beat that…loser" said Sasuke

The only response was that Naruto gave Sasuke a deomic smirk, and a willy grin, as he went up to do his turn.

"(Crosses his fingers) Transform"

Naruto got covered in a poof of smoke, and when it cleared, in Narutos place was a pretty young women that was at Irukas age, with a cut across her nose, and hair just like his, that reached down to her shoulders, and the fact that she was compleately, naked.

"Um hello their fellas" she said in a female version of Irukas voice, causing Iruka to be gobsmacked, he asked Naruto to use the transformation jutsue to turn into him, but what Naruto did was turn into a female version of him. Seeing Irukas reaction, Naruto dropped the transformation and started laughing like mad "Hahahah, gocha Iruka-Sensei, you told me to transform into you, but you didn't say I couldn't turn into the opposite gender of you hahahah" he said, as half the class laughed at what he did, while Iruka just got a tick mark and got really mad and started yelling at him about failing the exam again.

While Iruka was Yelling some of the students (Kiba, Ino, Sauske and Sakura) were berigating on calling him an idiot and dobe, dead last.

School ended for the day, and Naruto sat on a branch looking at everyone being picked up by their family and laughing and cheering, Watching them like that made Naruto feel sad for a moment, as he placed a hand to his heart.

'_I may have lost my mom and dad, but it's like Arabella said, they are hear with me in my heart'_

As he thought this, he felt something brush against his back, when he turned around he sawed it was a Dusknior (Pokemon) with a weird watch-like thing on its wrist, it was rubbing its belly on his back as a sign of its presence, which caused Naruto to smile.

"I guess this is your way of showing that you understand, correct Bella?"

The dusknior, now identified as Arabella, mouth on her belly smiled as she rubbed with her oversized hands on Naruto's shoulder

"_Yes, ever sense my mom died in Reality, I felt the same sadness you felt, but wise people and toons have told me that she is always with me in my heart_ (places a hand on Narutos heart) _as is with your mom and dad kiddo"_

Naruto smiled at what the hyna leader had said as she went back to HQ and roof-jumped to the training grounds and called out his pokemon Venasaur, Blastoise and Charzard, who showed their family-freindship by noising and rubbing against Naruto, as Naruto petted them back.

"All right guys, two more days is my graduation exam and my last chance to become a ninja, I have to do it, I have to pass" he said, as he stood up with fire in his eyes along with his pokemon (and the inward gang of the hyna squad said) knowing that tomorrow is a new day and Naruto will succeed in.

Timeskip: the next day

The next, day, Naruto decited to put on a transformation into the Slicer brothers (Fullmetal Alchamist), and walk into the school with the look in his eyes that said '_this boy is gonna pass and he an't gonna give up till he does'_ walking into the school he did, and when he slamed open the doors of Irukas classroom, well, the class and Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were stunned to say the least, that if it wasn't for the trenchcoat that the walking suit of armor **(they belived there was someone in there and it isn't empty)**, they would have thought it was some sort of shinobi

"Falisitasions malefactors **(the slicer brothers are mimicking Narutos voice and asked that the three ojama bros were in them to prevent a hallow echo to be heard by the other students)** I Uzamakie Naruto am hear to take the final exam and pass it soon, so help me, I will haunt this place with endless summonings, and chaos (talked in my voice) NOW LETS GET GOING!" was what he said as he took his seat next to Sauske, while everyone was just staring agape, as the boy in armor just calmly folded his hands on his desk and stared straight ahead.

'_I think that went pretty well Darius-San and Zeke-San' _said Naruto Telepathy with the two souls of the armor.

'_in deed, it was so fun that even Arabella decited to join in and add a bit of fun to the speech'_ said Darius (the older brother)

All other thoughts were inturupted when Sakura and Ino rushed through the door, yelling that they were hear first, they get to sit next to Sauske, only to see Naruto/The slicer brothers siting next to said boy, though neighter had seen the stranged armored person, nor did they herd Narutos speech about passing the Exam the next day.

"Im sorry, but who are you mister, aren't you old enough to have graduated from the academy" said Sakura, as the figure seemed to give the idea of smirking,

"(Speaking in Darians voice) why -chan, how sad you haven't recognize a fellow student of yours" then in a poof of smoke, the amored being disappeared, and in his place was Nauruto, smirking broudly "And you called yourself the smartest Konochi of the academy" he said causing Sakura to get really mad that she tried to punch him, only to punch Air, as Naruto mysteriously got over to where Hinata was.

"Denied Pinky" he said, as he looked and sawed Hinata blushing that he is close to her, that she would have fainted if Naruto placed a hand on her head that calmed her mind and stopped her from fainting "Now we don't want to see a sweet princess like you pass out before examination" he said, causing Hinata to look away, with a sweet smile.

After that the class started shouting and raising their voices and yelling at Naruto for surprising them, till Iruka got Mad, that he yelled…

"ALL OF YOU BRATS BE QUIET OR I WILL FAIL YOU HEAR AND NOW!"

That got everyone to shut up. "*Sigh* follow me, we'll commence with a physical endurance test in prepration of the graduation exam tomorrow" he said as he and Mizuki lead the class outside.

(Outside)

Outside in the training area, the class, were all waiting in a line with Mizuki in front of them like a drill sargent (minus the cloths and yelling), Naruto was getting fidgitty and looked ready to do something **(Another quirk that Naruto adapted into himself)**

"All right, the first test is a test of your endurance, so when I call your name…" Mizuki then stops talking and sees Naruto already doing it **(sorry, I really hate holding still, and that is something that passed into Naruto as his genes shifted)**, unfortunally Iruka sawed it, and yelled at Naruto to come back wait for his turn to come.

"Sorry Sensei, I just really hate holding still"

Iruka just sighed at what the kid said, he knows about the other tennents that dwell in the boy, and the fact that Naruto seems to develop having Asburgers syndrome, the same as that young girl that told him about it. But inwardly, he smiled at his segorget little brothers antics and the fact that he isn't alone, and he has even those strange creatures to look after him.

Anyway, after Naruto went back with the group, he waited till he was called on, than went through the obstical course in record time (using a mixture of TFA Prowls Ninja-agility and a bit of chakra induced speed). Everyone else did well, sept for Shikamaru (lazy bum)

The rest of the exercises went smovely till it came to a point of doing a spareing match to determindthe Rookie of the Year and Best Kunoichi of the Year

'_talk about Ego boosting, well at least it means I can use some of the techniques you and the hyna squad taught me'_ said Naruto with telepathy

'_G1 Optimus Prime: good idea, you should also start using our forms in battle, to get into the habit of doing that in the future when need be'_

Naruto Nodded at what the first g1 prime said, as he watched the fights played out, as it dwindled down to Him Vs. Sauske

'_looks like Im up'_ thought Naruto as he stood up and tied his trench coat on his waist as he stared face to face at the Uchia boy.

"Give it up dobe, theres no way you can win"

"(pauses to think) ummm, possibly, there are several ways to win, but I think I will go with the basics of using flexability" was what Naruto said as he seemed to grow thinner, as his trenchcoat fell off his slim waist, the same with his arms, as Naruto's skin turned tan with white paches as his eyes turned into X. When the change was complete Naruto didn't look like Naruto, it instead looked like a young adult that looked like a human ragdoll.

"wha-what the?" was all Sauske said, as the human Ragdoll just grinned, and cocked his head, as he picked up the trenchcoat and tied it on his neck like a cape.

"Hahahah, why My name is Ragdoll (The Batman) and Naruto did told you that he will go into the basics of flexabiltiy hehe" said the being now identified as Ragdoll as he curled in a ball and rolled up to Sauske and used his feet to upward kick Sauske out of the ring.

That surprised everyone, Sauske, and even the Sauske fan girls who just yelled at Ragdoll (beliving him to be Naruto), but that didn't scoff off Sauske that he stood up and charged up to the ragdoll man, and gave a sweep kick, only for Ragdoll to bend his legs and jump up dodging Sauske, and punched him in the back, with his foot, causing him to fall on his face. "Hehehe, can't touch me a springy dolly hehehehe"

Unfortunally, that got Sauske ticked off "All right Dobe, tell me how you got that power and I demand you give it to me" was what he said, as Ragdoll put a pout on his face "Ummmm (smiles) cant, I am the only one trusted with these, and they can't be given freely, Sorry" he said shrugging, causing Sauske to clench his fist in anger.

"Then I will defeat you and take that power myself" he said, as his fanclub swooned at his words as Sakura yelled "Hell yah, Sauske deserves that power not some dobe like you" she yelled, as Ragdoll seemed to not care.

"Hum, you said something Sakura?" somewhere a silver haired Jhonin sneezed.

That just caused Sauske to grit his teeth as he charged, only to held back by some sort of staff. The staffs top had a bunch of gears and the figure who held it looked like a gentlemen made of scraps and dos, showing only its brain, Sauske was only punching air as he kept charging.

"tisk-tisk, such an impacent and impuant boy Tick tock" said the strange man, who talked in a mechanical posh british gentlemens tone, that caused the group to look up stunned at the strange being "woops a bit abstratminded of me to not introduce myself, my name is Lord Scrapperton (SRMTHFG), Duke of my home village of scrap, and a vast collector of items of all shapes and sizes Tick Tock" he said, paceing back and forth, picking Sauske by the scruff of his neck.

"UNHAND ME YOU WALKING PILE OF SCRAP AND TELL ME HOW YOU GOT THIS POWER!" was what Sauske said, before Scrapperton kneeled an placed Sauske on one knee, and raised his hand "now, now, now, Tick Tock, I will not be treated talked to in such a mannor of talking, as such, I must be forced to repremend you Tick tock" said Scraperton, as he raised his hand and spanked (yes spanked) the last Uchia, in front of the entire class

Needless to say about gobsmacked, everyone was just staring at this strange being that is spanking

'_what on earth is Naruto doing'_ thought Iruka

'really, he really is demon' thought Mizuki

Others were surprised, while the Sauske fan club were just mortified that there precious Sauske kun was being spanked like a little boy. After a few minutes, Scraperton stopped, and stood up straight as he placed on the trench coat properly "and now, I a bid thee, good day Tick Tock" he said straightening his hat, and walking out the apartment, leaving his gobsmacked class, and Sauske rubbing his bum from the spanking.


End file.
